Between Fates and Pianos
by EmilyXaviera
Summary: Percy Jackson has a talent that nobody expects him to have - playing the piano. Read this One-Shot to find out how he started learning the piano, how his friends found out (and their reactions), and how it all ended. Please feel free to suggest any errors I made, or give any suggestions.


**Between Fates and Pianos**

Ever since he was young, Percy Jackson had always adored the piano. His mother, Sally Jackson took notice of this when she and 5 years old Percy Jackson were walking down the street after her shift one night and Percy pressed his face into the window of a music shop.

Inside the shop, there was a person playing the piano. He was blond with a buzz cut, and he was playing the piano by the window.

Sally Jackson saw this and took Percy inside where he immediately ran towards the guy who later introduced himself as Austin Kleinfield. Seeing the look of fascination in Percy's eyes, he gently asked if he wanted to learn how play the piano with him.

Percy could only nod his head shyly still amazed. Usually, they have to pay the teacher as it's similar to a piano lesson, but Austin knows the financial problems in the Jackson's household because of Gabe - Percy's stepfather, they needn't pay.

Ever since then, Austin taught Percy how to play the piano for free as he also enjoyed his company. The first few days when Percy would come to Austin's apartment, he would be silent and shy. Later, he would slowly open up. They would talk about the problems they were facing to each other, bullying, job difficulties, et cetera; not only learning the piano.

Even though Percy doesn't understand much and still young, to Austin it still felt good to release everything as he lives alone and have no one to talk to.

Percy loved playing the piano as it helps his ADHD by tapping the piano keys. His ADHD also helped him to play as he could notice where he should play-he could see the little details.

Austin lived alone in his small apartment near the Jackson's with a piano inside to entertain him. Percy would go there regularly after he went home from school. Austin's job was being a music teacher in a small school. There wasn't much he needed to do, so he has plenty of time to teach Percy the piano.

Percy learnt the piano until he starts boarding school. But even then, he would still visit Austin in the summer. They were very close to each other, similar to that of a family. Austin was like the father that Gabe could never be considering he would fuss over some little injuries Percy got if he fell or get bullied or inviting Percy to play in his apartment when he knows Percy doesn't want to be alone with Gabe.

Percy was like the son that Austin never had, he felt like a father with him; taking care of the child when Sally is out working; being the one Percy talked to when no one is there for him; he knew that his mom was tired from work for him so didn't want to bother her. Even though Sally had a lot of work that hinders her to spend time with them, she tries to make time for them so that they were close to each other. She would make them blue cookies too. Austin laughed for a whole 5 minutes when he heard the story of their inside joke about blue food.

They continued being together until Percy was 12 where they need to separate as Percy needs to go to camp and Austin needs to move to San Francisco to take care of his sick and old parents and find a job there.

* * *

After the giant war, the day came when he, the rest of the seven, Nico and Rachel went to Piper's place to hang out, he sat in the piano bench as the others had taken all the space in the couch. Rachel and Annabeth were chatting with each other happily talking about the recent events in camp. Frank and Jason about Camp Jupiter, while Leo was trying to stick a few spoons in his face with Piper who was laughing. Nico was with Hazel having a friendly argue about their powers.

Here he was, sitting in front of the piano for the first time in so long. Gently, he opened the piano lid and traced his fingers over the keys, a distant look in his eyes.

Leo was trying to cover his eyes with a spoon when Piper saw what Percy was about to do and was about to stop him - thinking he would create such a terrible sound in the piano and hurt everyone's ears considering his crazy tendencies – until he played a note. Piper stood dumbfounded as Percy gently continued the song he was playing, note by note.

 _Kreisler Liebesleid Rachmaninoff's solo arrangement - Love's Sorrow_ , was the song he was playing. It was also the song Austin last taught Percy as a parting gift to show the sadness and loneliness he felt when he left for San Francisco.

Immediately, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing; the spoons that Leo managed to stick in his face clattered into the floor. The piano's melody heard clearly through the stunned silence. They could hear the emotions that were portrayed in the music _sadness, longing, yearning, wistful_. The sad song filled the air as they could only gape in shock seeing Percy Jackson, the carefree guy who tend to do ridiculous things, playing the piano fluently.

As soon as he played the last notes – holding the pedal down for a dramatic and sad effect to the ending, Leo broke the silence with a slow applause that then escalated to a roaring applause from his friends.

' _I didn't know you could play the piano!'_

' _That was amazing!'_

' _When did you even learn to play the piano?'_

Percy could only blink and smile a small wistful smile, as he told them he learnt it when he was young from a close friend and teacher.

'What happened?' Piper asked.

'He needed to move to San Francisco to take care of his parents.' Percy replied with a hint of sadness.

'What's his name?' Annabeth asked curiously.

'Austin, Austin Kleinfield'

Percy noticed that Annabeth's eyes widened.

'What's wrong?' he asked, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes showing concern; worry evident in his eyes.

'I know him, he would come to my house every Saturday to teach Bobby and Matthew how to play the piano because my step mom insists them to, even if they don't like it and always complain about it.' Annabeth said.

* * *

When Annabeth visited her family in San Francisco the next month for 2 weeks, Percy decided to join with the plan of meeting Austin.

It was Saturday, Percy and Annabeth were in Annabeth's room, while Austin came and taught Matthew and Bobby.

Austin was in the middle of teaching them _Canon in D,_ when he heard a yell.

' _PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE SO DEAD!'_

Austin's eyes widen. _It couldn't be,_ he thought, _he lives in Manhattan, and besides what would he be doing in San Francisco?_

His questions were answered when a dark haired and green-eyed boy raced down the stairs with a couple of blueprints in his hands.

He saw Austin and hid behind him.

'Austin, help me Annabeth's going to kill me!'

' _Percy_.' Austin breathed like a chant, tears forming in his eyes.

Seeing this, Percy grinned, 'Hey Austin it has been forever since I last saw you.' Not at all shocked as he knew he would meet Austin.

Almost immediately, he was embraced in a hug.

'I can't believe you're here!' Austin cried, 'I thought you lived in Manhattan? What are you doing here?'

'For your information, I do live in Manhattan, and I am here cause my girlfriend,' he said, pointing at Annabeth who was down the stairs watching the scene, ' is visiting her family here in San Francisco, and I decided to join.'

'You have grown so much, already having a girlfriend! What happened to the scrawny and shy kid I met in the music shop that could barely answer when i asked him a question?' Austin asked,a small smile in his lips as he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, very funny.'

Annabeth smiled as they caught up to each other, while her brothers are watching them confused, but happy since they aren't learning the piano; totally forgetting about her blueprints that is currently in her boyfriends arms.

* * *

This One-Shot is inspired by some of the headcanons I read in the Social Media. Copy right. I think.

Thank you Quihi for the suggestion, though I'm not that good of a writer considering I'm still 12 and still a beginner of some sorts, I'll try to improve it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please feel free to tell me any of my mistakes.


End file.
